A bit of a change
by YazzyxGally
Summary: Demyx likes to sneak into Zexion's room to play jokes on him. But what happens when he sneaks in with different intentions? Yaoi warning!


Zexion leaned his head on his hand as he read his book silently. He was rather intrigued by the new addition to his collection. His eyes scanned the book quietly, noting every thing he could. The door to his room creaked open. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow. There was nobody in the gap, but Zexion had a pretty good guess who would be in the room. He continued reading his book in silence, watching out of the corner of his eye as a black-cloaked figure slipped inside.

He hid his smirk and waited patienly. The figure crawled by the bed, ready to pounce.

"Hello Demyx." Zexion stated, smiling at his book page.

"Dammit! How did you know it was me?" The figure tugged off it's hood and pouted.

"Who else would attempt to sneak into my room?" Zexion laughed, closing his book and setting it on his desk. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you." Demyx tugged off his cloak and adjusted his black shirt and pants. Zexion shrugged and leaned back on his bed.

"What about?" He looked at the boy's dirty-blond hair, then at his lovely jade colored eyes. Wait...Did he just call Demyx's eyes lovely...

"I don't remember." The boy stated after a bit of thought.

"Demyx..." Zexion laughed and shook his head. "You're so weird."

"Yeah, well so are you." Demyx laughed and climbed on Zexion's bed, laying across the blue-gray haired boy's lap.

"Uff, What are you doing Demyx?"

"Laying here." He rolled back and forth, yawning loudly.

"Get. Off." Zexion stated through a laugh. "You're hurting my legs."

"You're such a baby." Demyx sat up and turned to face Zexion. The blonde's legs straddled the other's hips lightly as he leaned down.

"What are you Doi-" The Blue-Gray's words were cut off by gentle lips. Zexion wanted to struggle, to push the boy off in anger. But his body froze, something rising in the pit of his stomach. Oh god, was he actually liking this? Demyx pulled away and giggled softly.

"What now?" He asked softly.

"Why did you do that...?" Zexion sighed.

"Because..." Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion again. This time, he slid his tongue over Zexion's lip. The boy shivered and opened his mouth in response. Demyx smirked and thrust his tongue inside the blue-gray's mouth. The blonde shifted his tongue, sliding it over the other boy's slowly.

"D-Demyx, S-Stop." Zexion groaned, pulling away.

"Your mouth is saying no...But your body is saying yes." Demyx grinned, signaling to the other's pants. "I mean, it's hard not to feel that."

"S-Shut up!" Zexion hissed. Demyx laughed and ran his hand over his friend's bulging pants. The boy whimpered and his hips bucked forward. A soft moan escaped his throat as the Blonde continued rubbing him. "Demyx, enough!" He gasped out.

"You're right. There's something much better we could do."

"What?"

"This." Demyx slid his hands under Zexion's shirt, pulling it up and off. He removed the rest of the blue-gray's clothing and began on his own. The boy below him wasn't protesting, but an annoyed look was settled on his pale face. Demyx rested himself at the other boy's entrance. Rubbing himself against it teasingly. The bow below him hissed and bit his lip.

"Just get on with it!" He growled.

"Alright alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." The blonde pushed himself into Zexion's entrance. Groaning softly as the boy's muscles tightened around him. A scream of pain escaped the bottom boy's throat as he was stretched. Demyx waited patiently, his eyes scanning Zexion's face for a sign that it was okay to move.

"Move or get out of me." The schemer hissed.

'Not what I was looking for but okay.' Demyx thought as he rocked his hips slowly. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, causing the boy below to gasp loudly, his hands clawing at the topper's back. The blonde smirked and slammed into that sweet spot again. A moan tore through Zexion's parted lips as his back arched off the bed. Demyx chuckled quietly as he pushed himself into that spot repeatedly.

"D-Demyx!~" Zexion gasped, his eyes glazing in lust. "H-Harder!" The blonde complied and rocked himself harder, his eyes watching Zexion's. The schemer was moaning loudly, his body shuddering and his back arching. Demyx pushed himself deeper, biting his lip and sighing.

"Z-Zexion. I can't take much more." He moaned softly.

"I-I can't either Demyx." Zexion moaned, his backk arching higher. His body shuddered and released as Demmyx shoved himself into that sweet spot again. Demyx smirked, rocking himself slower before releasing inside of the other boy. Zexion groaned and dug his nails into Demyx's back.

"I take it you liked?"

"S-Shut up Demyx."

"Aw, I love you too Zexy." Demyx pulled himself out and snuggled the bottom boy. Zexion blushed and muttered a soft. 'I love you' Before closing his eyes. The blonde smirked and played with his hair quietly. He closed his eyes as well and leaned his head against Zexion. The day had gone exactly as he planned, and we was expecting to do the same thing again tomorrow.

...

**Gally: Bahaha So I wrote this one :3 I spent an entire day playing Kingdom Hearts and looking a Zemyx pictures. **

**Yazzy: ... e3e Oh my lord. So...So...*nosebleed***

**Gally: ...Thanks? XD **

**Yazzy: I like it... XD**

**Gally: Thanks. Now then, Demy give us our disclaimer deary?**

**Demyx: Yazzy and Gally do not own Kingdom hearts or it's characters. **

**Zexion: Thank god for that! e\\\\e**


End file.
